memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Borg assault/Chapter 1
(Earth, Starfleet Headquarters) How many ships are coming Captain Taggert says as he looks at the screen. One and its on a direct course for Earth it just crossed the Federation border Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Captains in the meeting. Captain Kira chimes in. We have get a fleet ready and attack that Borg cube before it reaches Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. My thoughts exactly Captain a Starfleet armada is being gathered right now the President has authorized any and all force to stop the cube before it reaches Earth Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Captains in the room. Captain Taylor chimes. As soon as the upgrades with Asgard technology is complete the Helena will join the fleet Captain Taylor says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. She shakes her head. No, the Helena is ordered to head to the Neutral Zone and make sure the Romulans don't try to take advantage of our ships not on patrol along the border Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Taylor. Typhuss is surprised by this and chimes in after the meeting is over. Captain Taylor, Admiral Janeway's right you never fought the Borg and I have, I served under Admiral Janeway when she was a Captain aboard Voyager lost in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at them. But my crew has been working double shifts and we've got starbases along the Romulan border to alert Starfleet Command if they attempt to enter Federation space they need something to get the blood pumping and border patrol doesn't count Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. Janeway looks at her. It wasn't my idea it was Admiral Jellico's order he thinks that your ship is still too young to face the Borg Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Taylor. She recutally looks at her. Aye, Admiral Captain Taylor says as she walks out of the briefing room. Janeway looks at Typhuss. She's not happy about being put on border patrol Typhuss Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Kira. She's not but orders are orders says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. (Warp speed) The Helena is at high warp on course for the Romulan border. (Main bridge) This stinks we're on border patrol while all the other ships have the fun of fighting the Borg Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at her console and then at Commander Martin while Captain Taylor is working out in the gym. I know its not right we get upgrades but we can't use them in combat and now we're patrolling the Romulan border Commander Martin says as he's looks at the stars streaking by the viewer. Then Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Sir, I'm picking up transmissions from a Klingon battlegroup Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console. Commander Martin looks at him. Let's hear it Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Crusher plays the transmission as the crew hears it in Klingon then Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift adjusting her uniform jacket. Helm alter course take us back to Earth Captain Taylor says as she sits in the Captain's chair. She nods and inputs the commands into the console.